Landslide
by YorumiHaru
Summary: Team Natsu takes a job to defeat an acid monster, but what happens when a lanslide leaves Natsu and Lucy alone in a cavern of rock? Plus...WHY IS NATSU EXPERIMENTING ON LUCY! WARNING!: shameless smut! LEMON NALU


_**A/N: so I guess this one-shot is a little practice for the chapter or chapters of smut to come in 'Take Away'. As you can see, I had NO IDEA WHERE THIS WENT. BUT I LIIIKE IIITTT….hehehe. anywho, you guys know the routine by now, comment, alert me, favorite, AND FAVORITE ME BITCHES!**_

_**Ok, so some people are complaining when I cuss them out randomly, but I'm not meaning to offend ANYONE! Please continue liking and loving my stuff.**_

_**Also, I won't be updating Take Away soon because of some difficulties with Kyo…ya'll know Kyo, right? NO? Well, he be my boyfriend, and we recently had a fight about what perverted anime is better: Sora no Otoshimono or Astarrote no Omacha. Stupid right? AAANNNNYYYWAYYY….**_

_**FUCKING DISCLAIMER!: **__**if you think I own Fairy Tail, you must be a dumb shit. All things belong to Hiro Mashima. Smut however…well, decide that for yourself who it REALLY belongs to….;)**_

_**Now without further a do, I give you my FIRST ONE-SHOT! Yaaaaaayyy…**_

_**^^~O.O.O.O.O.O~^^**_

"_How did I even get in this situation?" _thought Lucy Heartfillia as she suddenly dodged a well-aimed attack from the creature she was fighting with her fellow mages and best friends: Natsu (see how I put his name first? :) tells you something there…), Erza, Happy, and Gray. To say the job wasn't worth the trouble of being burned and melted down by acid was an understatement. Yes, that's right my friends. The monster or whatever the hell it was was made of ACID! Wheee…so while she was getting burned half-to-death by its saliva, the others were simply going all out on it, Fairy Tail style. Sadly, Lucy was caught in the middle of that rampage.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS MEEEEEE?" she screamed as the Celestial mage avoided another glob of…wait, did that just come out of its butt? Eeewwww…now that's just gross. _Either it's a boy with bad digestion_, thought the blonde,_ or a girl on her period…_(it was _waayy_ too easy to write this in. ^^" PARDON MY PEWDIEPIE-NESS!). _Either way, THAT'S JUST GROSS!_

"Ice Make, LANCE!" Gray shouted, but the ice was covered in acid later on, so…NO DAMAGE! GO MONSTER! "W-what? What was THAT? It should've killed that thing! Erza, we need to- huh? What are you…THE SITUATION DOES NOT CALL FOR THAT!" he shouted as Erza re-quipped. The smoke cleared to reveal her suited in a…bunny suit? And why is she holding a carrot like it's a sword?

"TAKE THIS YOU DEMON!" Erza bellowed as she stabbed the monster in the foot with the vegetable. It slowly sank into the monster's leg and dissolved. "N-N…NOOOOOOO! MY MOST POWERFUL WEAPON! DESTRROOOYYYED!" She sank to her knees and started bawling out her eyes very ungracefully.

"What is going on here? THAT was her most powerful sword?" Lucy asked quietly while readying her keys for an attack. Before she could however, a loud roar echoed through the forest.

Erza sat up with a startled look, but it was suddenly replaced by joy as she whooped, "YES! MY CREATION! COME FORTH MY GIANT BUNNY! I SUMMON THEE!"

"Hey! That's my line!" Lucy stated as the ground shook with an unknown force as "Erza's creation" mowed its way through the trees, landing a big furry foot next to Gray, who seemed just plain lost at the turn of events, his eyes blank.

"NOW MY BUNNYZILLA! GO FORTH! USE 'CARROT CANNON'!" Erza screamed as she pointed to the monster with her index finger. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Am I the only one that's completely lost here?" Gray asked shaking out of his stupor.

"YEP!" Natsu called taking out a jug of orange juice to sit back and watch the show.

"PARTICIPATE YOU IDIOT!" Lucy called out, unhooking a key from her belt. "Open, Door to the Maiden! VIRGO!"

"Hime, I come to you ."

"Ummm…what are you wearing?"

"I thought I could be Bunnyzilla's back-up, Hime. Do you wish to punish me?"

"N-NO! but I think the bunny suit is kinda uncalled for…"

"I will take it off if you wish." Virgo started to undress right then and there.

"NO NO NO NO! the bunny suit's fine! Keep your clothes on…" Lucy said sadly. "You can go back."

"Punishment?" Virgo stated as the door closed in a puff of smoke.

"WHOOOAH! CHECK OUT MY FIRE! IT'S ORANGE! The orange juice maybe?" Nastu said excitedly as he held up a flaming fist in the air.

"You idiot, it's naturally like that," Gray pointed out. "Fire's always orange."

"Nuhuh. Fine! I'll just have to show you what my new fire can do!" the Dragon Slayer said as he stood up.

He walked over to Bunnyzilla and the monster. Things were getting serious in that battle. Bunnyzilla threw a bunny-kick at the goop monster, while it countered with its goo-shield. Carrots and acid flew randomly as the battle continued. Who would triumph? The bunny or the monster? Apparently neither since Natsu came into the picture and hit both of them with a flame attack, singeing off the bunny's fur and melting half of the monster.

"And that's how it's done," he stated as he sat down next to Lucy.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T RUN AWAY BUNNYZILLA! COME BACK! I'LL FIX YOUR FUR!" Erza cried as said bunny ran back into its foresty home.

"Well Erza, people say to let things from the wild go. And if it comes back, it's yours," Lucy comforted.

"But he was only a rental…"the ex-quip mage said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Uh, guys? Job's not over yet! Monster is still standing! You can weep over Fluffy later!" Gray called as the monster recovered from Natsu's flame.

"What did you just say?" Erza asked normally.

"I said-"

"I HEARD YOU! HIS NAME ISN'T FLUFFY BONE-HEAD! THAT'S NOT FEIRCE AT ALL!"

From behind a tree, said bunny started to cry. "Erza-chan….."

"Take it easy Erza…." The ice mage said as she grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! YOU APOLOGIZE THIS MINUTE OR I'LL-"

A low rumble cut her off from saying all the horrible things she was going to do to Gray. While they were arguing, the monster had climbed the mountain quite stealthily and dislodged a few rocks, causing a land-slide to cascade around the four. Four, since Happy had flown away when the bunny appeared. The rocks started to fall above them and they panicked.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BASTARD! IF ONLY YOU HADN'T DISGRACED BUNNYZILLA!"

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE? AND STOP WRINKLING MY SHIRT!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEE….."

"STOP CHOKING ME LUCY!"

And the mountain came a tumblin' down.

^^~O.O.O.O.O.O~^^

(Okay, funny part's over. Now to the M stuff….hehehehehee…..)

"What the hell?"

Those were the words Natsu awoke to as he opened his eyes and groggily tried to sit up. Instead, his head hit a wall of some sort and he gave up and crashed back down on his comfortable pillow. The only problem was that this cushion wouldn't stop fidgeting…he cracked an eye open to find a very heavily blushing Lucy. Their faces inches apart.

Lucy decided to snap out of it and take the initiative, meaning, "GET OFF OF MEEEE!" She then punched him in the face, which led him to smack his head against the overhead rock, then make him crash back on top of her, this time with his full weight. He literally took the breath from her lungs.

Okay, so he was unconscious. Good. Now all she had to do was….oh shit! He was awake….

"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing…."

Silence.

"H-hey Natsu? Could you, ya know…move?"

"Say the magic word…"

"W-what."

"Just say it…"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Magical-flying-cats-juggling-sushi-that's-on-fire?"

"HUUUUHH! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind."

"So…can you move?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Two reasons: 1) I can't move. AT ALL. 2)….uhhhh…I can't move.

"You already said you couldn't move…"

"Fine then. 2) I like this position."

Silence once more.

"What now?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"N-nothing…"Lucy said to save herself from further embarrassment, while looking away of course to hide the blush slowly growing on her cheeks.

Natsu stared at her in silence. Was she _blushing_? Okay, so had to be doing something wrong here. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. Great, this was awkward. Were they just suppose to sit here? Or, to be more precise, _lay_ here. Unconsciously, during Natsu's quiet shiftings, he brushed against Lucy's thighs, causing her to suppress a whimper. He looked down at her in shock. _Shit shit shit shit shit…what the hell did I do? _She seemed to be blushing even more and looking away from him. Her eyes held something he couldn't quite see in the darkness.

_Holy shit…_Lucy thought._ Is he…getting turned on? Well, if not, I know I am. Wait, WHAT DID I JUST THINK? Idiot brain! _She mentally pounded herself. _What do I do? If this goes on, I'll never be able to look at him the same way again…_More scarlet spread on her cheeks at the thought.

Above her, Natsu stared at the girl below him. A devilish grin spread across his face. _Experiment time._

_Maybe I should just sing to myself to pass the time. YEAH! _

_Are wa ittai nan data no ka na_

_Atatakakute mabushikatta no_

_Muishiki no kauntaa-irumineeshon_

_Usotsuki wa dare_

_Shinkia shoujo madamada shizu- what is he doing?_

Lucy stifled a moan as she felt his skin against hers. Above her, Natsu was grinning like a lunatic at the emotions that seemed to roll off her skin. Perhaps something else?

He dipped his head to hers and pressed his lips to hers gently. Lucy's eyebrows shot up at the contact. Her blush faded as her shock weighed heavily on her. It only reappeared when he forced his tongue inside her mouth, darting between her teeth and coming to meet with hers. She felt heat pool in her stomach as he explored her mouth, touching all her sweet spots. She whimpered as she felt his hands come up to her head forcing her neck upward. Natsu dove his face into her neck and began to suck and lick her all around, coming to her collar bone, where he stayed there as his hands seemed to move on their own accord to caress her breasts. She moaned and clung to his vest tightly, unable to stop him from making her experience these new sensations.

Lucy wrapped her thighs around his waist as he continued to fondle her. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it upwards to get a better reach at her skin. He wasted no time to grope and rub her mounds, making her cry out quietly in pleasure. His hands moved slightly, grasping her nipple in between his fingers, making her moan loudly. She rubbed herself against him, making him stop and marvel at the feeling she was giving him. He wanted more. _Needed _more. He crushed his lips against hers, but she wasn't giving. His eyes narrowed slightly and he began to rub his lower half against hers, forcing her mouth open. Even though he had gained entrance, he didn't stop until she began crying out his name in pleasure.

Lucy clutched at his back and head as his fingers went lower, fire in their wake. His hands settled on her skirt, bunching it up till he had a full view of her underwear. She fidgeted under his gaze, making her arousal present on his sensitive nose. He began to move her underwear lower.

"Wh-what are you-"A moan rippled through her as he thrust a finger inside of her, wiggling it slightly. Her breath became heavy as he slipped another digit inside of her. He felt her walls tighten around him, making him lower his head at the pure ecstasy he was feeling. He began to lose himself to the emotion, placing another finger inside of her. She let loose a whimper as he twisted the digits, pushing them in and out of her.

_Seems like I did something right_, Natsu thought silently. He had to admit he was enjoying this as much as she was. Others might think he's clueless, but has _some_ experience. His thoughts were scattered and foggy at the pleasure she put him through. What he did next seemed to surprise them both.

Her fingers entwined in his hair as she felt him all over, pure white electricity coursing through her to her very toes. Her breath became ragged as he continued the slow torture, finally moving his head just below her thighs, licking slowly at the inside.

"Ngh!" Lucy squirmed underneath the feeling of his tongue. Her hips seemed to move on their own accord as her back arched and she felt him plunge deeper within her. He removed his tongue from her lower regions, leaving the sweet after taste of her on his taste buds. He licked his lips in content as the sight of her underneath him, breathing raggedly, excited him even further.

She blushed scarlet as she looked into his eyes. They held a feeling of lust deep inside their depths, making her go numb in just thinking what was running through his head. And she had a pretty good idea. Before she could contemplate if she even wanted this, she found him sliding off his pants and boxers in one go and pushing her further into the ground. He pushed slowly into her, crushing his lips against hers in passion, making her forget the sudden pain that inflicted her body as she found herself crying in the pain of it all. She felt him move inside her, making her visibly shake. His movements made her thoughts erratic, and she began moving with him, bucking against him madly, wanting more of what torture he put her through.

She cried out in ecstasy at the friction between them and the movement of his hips against her. Heat was pooling into her, making her numb from the pleasure that coursed through her veins. Above her, Natsu breathed heavily and gave a low groan, feeling her tighten around him. Her scent was in his nose as feelings rose up inside him. He felt her coming close to her climax, and he was not far behind. He pushed harder into her going deeper and deeper within her as she climaxed. She spasmed around him, coming in wave after wave and he came within her, dropping his seed inside of her.

Their breathing was labored as they looked at one another. Lust clouded away in Lucy's eyes as realization hit her. She had had sex with Natsu. In a cave. Where no one could find them. Oh shit. Loke's gonna be _pissed_. (me: hehehehehehe….FOMM! only Take Away fans will get that one. ^^")

He was slightly thinking the same thing, but since had had nowhere to go to, since his back was against the ceiling of the cavern above them, he couldn't move away from her to give her space. A blushed creeped along her cheeks. (On a side note, my computer says creeped isn't a word, AND CREEPER IS? WOOOOOOOOWW MICROSOFT. O.o) Sure she had enjoyed everything that had happened here, but that didn't save her from the embarrassment of it all.

Her lower jaw started to shake, and Natsu thought she was crying and reeled away, only to find a fist connecting with his jaw.

"YOU IDIOT!" The yell reverberated across the chasm of the cliff faces, exiting the rock that was piled on top of them and giving away their position to Erza and Gray, who had thankfully, or unthankfully not been close enough to the landslide to be buried completely.

^^~O.O.O.O.O.O.O~^^

As the group walked away from the sight of the mission, Erza and Gray failed to notice how Natsu and Lucy stood a little bit closer and a few yards away from the others.

Erza looked behind her at the two, and said sternly to Natsu, "Ihope you learned a valuable lesson from this mission Natsu."

He looked up in surprise and smiled ruefully. "Yep! I learned that sometimes better to experiment than know what's going to happen."

Then, far far away on the mountain peak where the landslide had been started, a girl laughed at the awkwardness of the new couple. She took out a camera to grab a quick picture to show her client that the mission was a success, even though there were far more _revealing _photos about what had happened underneath that avalanche of rocks. Oh yes, she had a see through camera, and the lens could see through _rock_. Especially rock. She would hand all the photos to her favorite client later when the team got back to the guild and she wouldn't be seen by too many people.

Her existence was legendary, known to bring even the two stupidest people on earth together.

"What no Haru-chan?" the monster before her asked. She looked at him with disgust before giving him a glare.

"Go and change back now, Kyo. You're giving me the creeps…" A puff of black smoke appeared and disappeared quickly, and in the acid monster's place was a _very very very VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY_ handsome young man. Did I mention he was handsome? ;) She shuddered at the dramatic change in attire, but knowing that this was simply his magic and she thought it was pretty cool.

He noticed her shiver and pulled her into an embrace, his longish black bangs touching her forehead. She blushed lightly, but it was wiped away as she noticed the team below them had left. She pulled herself, reluctantly, from his arms and pumped a fist into the air.

"YES, BITCHES! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! I'm sure Mira will love these pictures….nyahahahahaha…" Kyo looked at her and silently sweat dropped at his girlfriend's evil laughter.

"Um…Haru…Why don't we-"

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! VICTORY!"

"Okay then, if you won't shut up, I'll just have to make you shut up," he whispered bitterly and pulled her into another embrace and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, stopping all her coherent thought process. He pulled away swiftly and started to head down the mountain.

Haru hesitantly touched her fingers to her lips in shock. That was….her first kiss. Yet it was so cheesy…she blushed slightly at the thought of his lips on hers once more._ I could get used to that_, she thought devilishly. She had feelings for him yes, but love? Maybe that could wait…

^^~O.O.O.O.O.O~^^

_**A/N: AND IT ENDS! Yes, me and Kyo ended our otaku fight shortly after we had it. We decided that Astarrote no Omacha was better, but I know he secretly like Sora no Otoshimono better, but OH WELL! Cute ending yes? That actually described our first kiss…mmmhhmmm….and what Natsu said at the last part, Kyo said that too.i'll put it down at the bottom just in case ya'll missed it. And can ya'll guess who the two at the end were? Anyone anyone? Good, now you know. **_

_**REVIEW! LIKE, LOVE IT, LIVE IT! Or, maybe in this case, don't. but if you're like that…well…**_

_**This is Haru-chan signing off. MEEHAH!**_


End file.
